Frontlines
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: When the galaxy is burning, how hard would it be to find one person on the frontlines? A person that has no real records that it's almost like he appeared out of thin air? When a war against extinction is sweeping the universe, among the chaos and violence, where several species must stand as one, could you tear someone away from it?


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRAP!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: This story will focus mostly on Mass Effect 3's multiplayer, so expect quite a bit of OCs and not a lot of connection to the Normandy cast. This will also be a harem story so if you don't like those ideas then simply feel free to skip this story...also, expect a lot of OOCness. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling what you think and what you want to see in this story. Also, this chapter will be short as it exists to give an idea on what the story will kinda be like.

'Thinking'

"Reaper/out worldly voices"

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Prologue: Welcome to N7

In a simple room, a young man wearing the blue uniform with the symbol of the Human System Alliance on his chest sat on a cot staring blankly at the floor. With a heavy sigh he ran his hands through his short-cut orange-brown hair, before looking out of the window at the Earth, hoping that studying the blue orb from the military base on the moon would distract him from current events. "Still moping are we?" A voice called to him.

The young man turned his head to see a small petite girl with black hair and dark skin tone that made her bright yellow eyes stand out in a inhuman brightness appear on his shoulder. Her body was petite, the black dress she wore scarcely hiding her form as she smiled at him. "Go away," he said simply, "The last thing I need is to be mocked by a figment of my imagination." He shot back as he looked at the floor.

The young girl's smile grew more as she left his shoulder and appeared in front of him. "Come now, don't be so cold Rito," she said softly. "Besides, shouldn't you be thanking me? If it wasn't for my help you would have died like the rest of your squad."

Rito's lips curled into a stern snare. "All you are doing is proving that I'm insane. I couldn't help any of them and now I'm stuck hearing voices in my head and seeing things that aren't really there."

"Now you're starting to hurt my feelings, just because you can't remember your old life doesn't mean you have to be so cold." She said as she ran the tips of her fingers down his arms, making him shiver at the sudden touch. "Besides, they don't know about me. Only you. And maybe you should keep it that way if you don't want to be a section 8 reject."

"Damn you Nemesis." He hissed.

Nemesis merely smirked. "Oh come now, we entered this world together and it would be a shame if we had to die together in such a sad way." She turned to the door. "They are coming," she said as she vanished.

"Who?" He asked but the door opened as two officers walked in, an admiral and his commanding officer. Rito got to his feet and saluted the two. "Captain Carnegie, Admiral."

"At ease Rito." Captain Maria Carnegie said with a slight nod. Rito eased slightly but still shifted his sight between the two. The captain was a middle-aged woman with dark red-hair with strands of grey and dull blue eyes. The admiral was an equally aged man with slight tanned skin and dark eyes who was studying him with analytical eyes.

"Petty Officer Yuuki," the admiral greeted, "I am Rear Admiral Kahoku. I heard Maria's debriefing on what happened at Daedalus Outpost."

"I'm...I'm sorry sir." He said as he hung his head low. "I...I wasn't able to save Kavanagh or Yilmaz."

Maria was silent as a somber look came into her eyes. "Patrick and Aafreen fought bravely and died to save those people. You shouldn't blame yourself," she stated.

"Their loss will be remembered and their families will be noted that their loss saved a lot of innocent lives." Kahoku said. "But the thing I came here is to tell you that we want you to enroll in InterplanetaryCombative Training."

Rito stared at him in shock. "You...you want me to go to N-School? Me? The man who failed to even prevent the deaths of his squad-mates?"

"No, what I see is the man that took on a frontal assault and won, even when the odds were thirty to three. You not only survived but you stayed put and avenged your team while giving the staff of Daedalus a chance to escape, even when you only could hold a knife," Kahoku stated.

"How is the shoulder by the way?" Carnegie asked.

Rito looked at his right shouldered and started to rub it. "It's still a little tender but the doctor's said that I was lucky because I could have lost it early." He answered but his face was still remorseful. "I...I am honored by your offer, even if I still think I don't deserve it."

"Rito...I understand how you feel. I have lost many friends and loved ones in this line of work." Maria started. "It never gets easier and no matter what, you will always feel guilty. Patrick and Aafreen weregood soldiers and wonderful people; I don't want you living on in guilt for what they did to complete the mission. I want you to take on ICT in their memory."

Rito stared at the two of them before going to the window and staring at the Earth. 'I say go for it,' Nemesis said in his head.

'Why do you care Nemesis?' He asked. 'They were nothing to you.'

'Maybe not, but if it improves you then I am all for it. Do you have any real choice anyway?' She said. 'We get discharged and sent back to Earth and then what? Fighting for scraps? Joining gangs for protection again? Back to being a parasite?'

Rito was silent as he thought about her words. After a few moments he turned to them. "Very well, I accept," he said.

END

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Since this is mostly based on the ME3 multiplayer, I am going to ask you which N7 class do you think Rito should be?

N7 Fury Adept

N7 Demolisher Engineer

N7 Shadow Infiltrator

The one with the most review votes will be the one! Also be sure to tell me what you want to see with this story and so on.


End file.
